Dark Child
by Dying Bride
Summary: 12 year old Damon has to protect his loved ones from the human hunters, and escape to the Carpathian Mountains. Seeking the aid from The Prince. Tormented and lost the small boy fights to save his soul. He is dangerous, to dangerous too be around the ones he seeks to protect. Can the prince save Damon's soul before it is lost to the darkness already consuming deep within him...
1. Chapter 1

Holding the hands of the two small children tightly, there nails digging in to her skin as they clung to her with had lost every thing, there home burned to the ground, there mother and father murdered in front of there very eyes, but they was saved by the female who cried over the bodies, her pain and heart break was real as there own. The men who had come in the sun light while there mom and dad slept at there weakened by the opened there bed chamber, dug them up and killed them. They was helpless and innocent, and yet they put a stake in there hearts, a stone in there mouth, chopping their heads female came in, being held by the man who ordered the hit on the family, she was crying shaking in fear begging for her life. She was very much human, but she wasn't like them. He pushed her away,slapping her hard in the face. "Where are they?" he screamed at her, she whimpered in pain her hand taking her busied could feel the death, the evil, and also two very frightened kids hiding in the house. "Wasn't they with the mother and father?"She cried, she lied to her boyfriend's father over and over, leading him away from the family, in hope she could get to them before his wrath did, she just wasn't fast enough; she wasn't strong willed or able to move with out him watching her. He shook his head at her snatched a fist full of her hair, she yelped as he dragged her to her feet. His jaw locked, his eyes hard full of hazed anger. "You fully well know they wasn't." He gritted his teeth dropping her to the floor, she clawed away, she needed to find the children, they would die in this house if she didn't, she had failed the mother failed the father, she would not see them die also, but how, how would she get them out with so many hunters searching the house for them. The older brother held on to his younger sister tightly his hand over her mouth as she was trying with all her might not to cry, he was still, like his father a predator in waiting. No one would harm his sister why he still breathed, females was few and far, he knew at even this small age he had to protect his sister with his life. his sister was in shook, crying silently tears down her face her body trembling in fear, the horror of there parent's death would live with them for ever, scar there souls, but he couldn't let his pain and heart break over come him, he had to get out of the house. He could smell the gas as they let it pour through the house, one spark and the house and them in it would blow killing both him self and his beloved sister. they was trapped under the floor boards to there room, laying still together as men stomped over them, turning the place up and over in bid to find them. he heard the cry of the female human down stairs, she was broken scared and yet determined to save the Carpathian children, he reached out for her as the male leader struck her again across the face, he sent her an image of where they was, he knew if he was going to get them out of this alive they had to work together, _**D**_**_o you have a gun_**the female asked, a little alarmed now as she also could smell gas **_It will blow the house up_**he told her, she clawed away towards the door."Fine, you can die with them" the male waved his hand to the men, ordering them to leave, she begged and cried, in hope to make them believe she was scared but she was a little relived, she would have time moments before the house fully filled with gas, enough time to get the children and get them out, but she knew she wouldn't make it out, she knew the children could fly away, run as a wolf, disappear in to the shadows, but she couldn't she was mortal. As long as she could save them, it was all that mattered to her. Her boyfriends father locked the door, with that she jumped to her feet, stumbling on the stairs as she ran as fast as she could. The boy jumped from the wood his sister hanging in his arm as she was made motionless by his command. He flashed his fangs at the female, she put her hands out wary, shaking her head. "I am no harm to you, I'm trying to save you we don't have time, you have to trust me."

"It's going to be OK Damon" she sighed and looked down to him, he was holding her hand the tightest till the nail broke the skin, blood started to fill his nails. She didn't care, all she cared was to make him feel safe, she was his safe hold to the world. He looked up to her, warm brown eyes, broken and frightened meet her gaze. "I feel them," he told her. She Swallowed, her eyes looking around the woods in to the darkness. "There in a house just through the opening" she wanted to ask what opening, but as soon as they took 4 more steps, they stepped out in to an opening to a beautiful cottage. The males was already out side sensing the two Carpathian children and the female. the Prince put his hand out to warn his brothers to back down, to not frighten the children and there human. the boy meet his gaze, flashing his fangs, he went to step forward, needing to push the female and his sister behind him, but she tutted, lent down, and placed him on her back. She stood up, blood poured down to the floor, the boy pulled her arm up and ran his tongue over his finger nail marks, healing her. "Thank you Damon," she sang, giving him a kiss on his cheek, as he hissed wildly at the males. "Your have to forgive him, they have suffered through a great trauma, they do not trust any one so freely." The prince looked to the female, then down to the small girl who clung to her arm. The humans arm was bleeding, and bruised from her hold, the children was well taken care of, but the human was weak; drained,under nutrition, she had bags under her eyes, her hair a wild mess. She was in greater need for healing more then the children. The boy growled at the prince for looking at the females, he was very protective of them both. The prince looked back to the male, reaching for his mind, he would seek to kill any one who came to close. He was wild, untamable, he wasn't going to let what happened to his parents, happen to his sister and career. "Damon" he used his softest voice, trying to calm him as much as he could. The female found her self looking to him, as if she could see the notes of his tone singing in to the air. "I understand your worries and distress, but your female friend is in great need for care, she is week, hungry, in need of healing and rest, why don't you bring them in and we can speak, you know your very much safe here."

The female looked to Damon, her eyes begging and pleading him to go with the Prince. He was still in shook, he would never recover from all this, but she couldn't be the one to take care of them. She was human, and already she spent 5 days travelling the world to get them here. She been trapped in the fire, her lungs was still tick with ash and smoke, she was sickly, and haven't slept once, she didn't dare, they was being hunted. She would not fail the children again. Damon's eyes peeked to her, but he kept his eyes on the males around them,_**of course you can take care of us, we live like you**_. he was begging her, he couldn't help him self. she been like a mother to them both for the past few days, it been advent full, they been thrown together in a battle, running for there lives, and she been the one who had saved them. train after train, walking and more walking, she stole a car to drive here. She was too drained, she could no longer run. **_let's just speak with them, your father trusted him, so i think we should give him a chance, I will stay as long as I can, and if you both don't want to stay by this time next week, we can keep searching until you both are happy._**she looked to him, he slowly pulled his gaze from the males to look at her, she waited until he looked at her. "Do we have an agreement?" she challenged him, he rolled his eyes, shutting his eyes he rested on her shoulder. 'fine, but I will kill any one who touches my females." She giggled, and started to walk forward to the Prince. "I am not your female Damon,I am simply your career for the moment until your safe." He breathed out long at her remark."Don't be silly human or not, you saved our lives meaning we are in debt to you."

She held her hand out to the Prince, he took it, her eyes spotted a female, watching from the window. "Gabriella Leah" she sang he smiled 'Mikhail Dunrinsky, the Prince of my race." She nodded, then looked to the little girl who started to claw at her arm, her eyes tearing up. 'This is the beautiful Sky Tyler." The prince lent down trying to show he was no fret, but she screeched loudly. Gabriella held her moans as the girl dragged all the skin from her arm, blood poured down her arm. 'Don't let them kill me Gabby, don't let them kill me,' she sobbed. Gabriella lent down, her legs wobbled as she had no strength left in her. The prince looked to his brother, worry filled his eyes for the female, she was weak her hear dropping her breath staggered,she was about to collapse. "Sweet heart." she said calmly, her voice soft and pleading. "No one is going to kill you, I wont let them." The girl wrapped her arms around her neck, crying loudly into her hair. Gabriella pulled her self up, but stumbled back down, she looked to the prince. She could happily just lay here and slept with them, he held his hand out to her, she took it letting him pull her up. She needed to be away from the children, needed to rest alone, every inch of her cried out for nutriment, for basic water, she nodded to him. "we seek shelter, that's all we need right now, is some where we can finally sleep, knowing we will not be killed in our sleep."He nodded holding her hand in case she fell, "Of course, we have rooms for you and the children" Damon pulled up, hissing wildly at the Prince. The two stopped and looked to him, Damon was no older then 12, his burdened heavy on his shoulder's. Protecting his sister, it was clear he had taken the female under his protection also. He would not so easily let her go now, 'We will not sleep with out her, she stays with us." Mikhail bowed his head, peeking to Gabriella. He was worried about her, she had pushed her self to much. "I would never ask you to leave your female unguarded Damon, but you must see she is very sick, she needs healing"

"then you shall do so, when my sister is sleeping, and I can watch over her while you heal her." his hisses was loud and angry, he was stiff ready to pounce, his beast ready to take down any one that so looked at him the wrong way. He knew how to kill, his father made sure he knew how to kill, keep his sister safe, if his father should die he could take his fathers roll. "Damon please calm down." She begged him, but there was no calming the beast while he was like this, he was close to the edge, his soul hanging on by a thread. The destitution of his parents, the burning of his home, having to leave his town, the world he knew, having to run for there lives. There was nothing but the females to protect,his instincts kicked in. He wasn't a child anymore, he shook his head "not until we are alone Gabriella."


	2. Chapter 2

Sky was pushed to sleep by Damon's command, she was 6 her mind broken, young and easy to control. Gabriella pulls the cover up her pressing her lips on the young Carpathian female's cheek, she pulls back up and looks down to Damon, she smiles tiredly at him sighing long and hard  
>"I know your worried and frightened Damon, but you need to back off a little they are trying to help us."<p>

he shakes his head and held his hand out to her, she rolls her eyes she wasn't used to the Carpathian ways, it was new to her, but she wasn't about to let a little kid tell her what to do, she was the one who protecting the children it was her job not his, he blanks and ignores her thoughts and moves towards her and snatches her hand. "You need healing so lets get this over with, I need you both sleeping so I can watch over you both."

She let him have his wish, what harm would it do letting him think he was the one in charge and the one who protecting them, if it brought him small peace over his father and mothers horrid deaths then it would be worth it.  
>"Ok Damon, I'm coming" he pulls her out into the seating room, the males stood outside, it was clear to Gabriella they didn't wish to upset the boy anymore then he was, they felt his anger and felt his mind were hazed red. There was no pleading or talking the boy down, he is a beast the boy gone.<br>The Prince stood holding his lifemates hand, she is standing behind him peeking out from around him, taking in the young female being pulled into the room by the boy, she is 16 by her making, human with gifts just like herself before she turned.  
>"Damon please" she begs. He turns to look at her for a moment, she is out of breath and red faced sweat on her forehead, the one thing the boy didn't have because of his small age was the ability to take care of any one other then his sister, Gabriella's human needs hadn't been met, he simply forgot, protecting her was his only concern.<br>"slow down, I have human legs remember" she mocks with a smile. She wanted nothing more than to cry. To climb into a bed with her favorite PJs on but she was no where near her home, her mother would think she had died in the fire, her boyfriend's father would make sure they knew she was dead. She didn't know if to be revealed or to break down, she loved her mother and her home. Like Damon and Sky she also had her whole world ripped away from her,  
><strong><em>sleep<em>** she thought out loud,

_**Once your healed you can sleep**_ he tells her softly, as softly as one could on the brim of losing their soul. They both looked back to the prince.  
>"This is Gregori" Mikhail waves to the other male in the room. His eyes was ice cold and death was in them, beauty like no other. His eyes remain on the boy the whole time, listing to his thoughts, feeling and his emotions, ready to immobilize him should the need be, Gabriella turns her head away unable to look into his eyes, feeling her panic Damon stepped in-front of her, and for once she let him.<br>"He is one of the greatest healers of our people and will help Gabriella as best as he can."

Damon looks to the prince and nodded, Mikhail felt Raven's body relax with little relief, the boy wasn't about to try and kill her lifemate, Damon looks to the male Gregori, the healer, the dark one no one was equal to him, not his father not any male alive, strength clung to him like a second skin, also great evil, but he felt his mind, he seeks to protect the boy and his sister, Carpathian children was a rare gem to their race, more so a female and a great power like Damon, he knew Damon was something more then he looked, maybe he would be something remarkable, a one of a-kind just like him self.  
>"I a sure you, I will do more then my best, I will heal your female to full health, my ability's are not with out their plus sides in matters of humans"he took a step forward, the boy flashed his fangs at him, hissing wildly not afraid of the 'dark one' he wasn't with out his own ability's after all.<br>"but to heal her, I need to touch her Damon, your father must of told you about me, about your prince and what we stand for?" he asked.  
>Damon blinks, two black eyes danced into flames of red "I am not worried about me, she is human I will not have you feed from her she isn't part of your laws."<p>

Gregori waved his hand to the female clinging on to her lifemates arm, Damon didn't look ."this is Raven, she too was once a human, we do not harm humans Damon" he placed his hand back down, "we believe all life Carpathian, animals and human alike are precious to us."

Gabriella's legs went weak, she sways and falls to her knees her hands stopping her fall. She looks down to the floor, breathing in deep and slow trying to stop her self from passing out. Damon turns slowly taking his eyes from the 'dark one.' he rushs to her side but she waves him away as he tired to help her up.  
>"I'm fine, I just need a moment" she was out of breath, her heart was weak, her lungs not getting enough air, she was on her last beat, if some one didn't save her she would be gone, and Damon knew he wouldn't be able to cope with out her, he needed her.<p>

"OK" Damon said, he turns back to Gregori, "but I wont leave her side." Gregori moved to help her stand, Damon couldn't help his hisses, he couldn't stand to watch him touch her, she was weak and vulnerable, she needed him to protect her, it went against every instinct he felt as he watches Gregori pulled her in to his arms, she hug like a rag doll her head flopping around on her neck, his eyes wide, his fangs flashing as he snarled helplessly as Gregori placed her down on the settee.

"Damon I'm OK settle down." She begs Damon as Gregori pulls off her jacket.  
>"he can not control him self Gabriella" Gregori tells her as he pulls a blanket up her body tucking it up and around by her chin, showing Damon he wasn't even going to touch any part of her skin "he is lost under the beast within him, he is more beast then boy right now, he needs to heal his soul."<p>

she turns to look at Damon, he was in a stance ready to jump, to fight Gregori till his dying breath. "Damon" she whispers, he looks to her his body snapping up. "I'm OK, Gregori isn't going to touch me or harm me, it's all going to be OK." but Gregori was right nothing mattered, nothing worked, Damon needed her and his sister well and safe before he was calm again.  
>she breaths out and looks to Gregori. "try and remain still now" she nods, with that he shut his eyes laying his palms over her belly inches away from touching her, he filled her with warm heat and she felt it in every cell of her, from her fingers to her toes. She been in this world in less then a month, she knew little of the ways of the Carpathian people, she seen vampires and she been at the hands of one because of her boyfriend being knees deep in hunters, she was in run with hunters killing Carpathian's but she didn't understand it and questioned it. Once she found out the truth she seeked to save the family she'd been told was on the hit list, and now she protecting them and staying in the home of the prince, she'd been thrown in the deep end.<p>

Once Gregori pulled back he moves away, not saying a word as he watches Damon run to her taking her hand tightly but this time taking care not to hurt her, he didn't want that man to have to heal her again.  
>'"lets get you bed" she whispered to him.<p>

Mikhail waited until Damon shut the door before he turned toward Gregori, Raven moved to the chair falling onto it as if drained emotionally from the minds of the three, their thoughts was all over the place. The anger and the horror of the death of the parents, the hazed killing mind of the boy, the broken mind of the young girl, and the female so confused so frightened, "what a night" Raven breathes out "I feel so much pain for them all, it's just such a mess, the poor boy."

Mikhail looked to his wife "he will be fine, he just needs time" he turned back to Gregori "you believe she is his life mate?"

Gregori nods once "his soul is on its breaking point, once he is of age he will be fine."

Raven sat up then "you're telling me, a 12 year old boy knows who his life mate is?"

Gregori shook his head "he is too young to understand such things, he is just running on his wild male instincts far to young to control them."

she sighs long and hard, they all knew the human female wasn't going to take to this, he was younger then her, she was going to keep ageing.

Gregori heard her thoughts "he has feed her blood, I believe it wont be long until he feeds her enough till she turns."

Raven looked to Mikhail, not liking this one bit, they was both too young, both children. "he is lost Raven" Mikhail adds to her thoughts, "the boy is gone he is just going to protect the females."


End file.
